Is this retribution?
by Azusa-Yume
Summary: After story of the anime between Accelerator and Kamijyo Touma. Yes, this is Shounen-ai, You have being warned. Might consist of Bipolar, Yandere and trolling in the future.


**Warning: This is a shounen-ai story between Accelerator/Touma which takes place after the anime. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

1.) Prologue

"If it hurts then laugh it off, sharpen your fangs and bite the world that once hurt you, never show weakness to anyone… But no matter what happens, please be happy."

Those words used to resound in Accelerator's head, those caramel coated sentences said by someone he could no longer remember; it was his mom perhaps. But it has being so long since he could last recall the faces whom he considers family, the memories of his childhood has already fogged, only the undesirable ones remained, those painful painful past which he wished he never had.

His name didn't used to be Accelerator and he wasn't always such a sadistic prick either, but in amidst of the concealed recollections, he has long forgotten how was it like to be human. Because all that echoes within him now, was a beastly, nerve-wrecking roar. Or at least this was the excuse he gave for his malice, he was fine being a jerk, he was fine being hated, but maybe, just maybe somewhere deep inside him, he wished that he didn't have to kill.

And that unruly thought has finally being surfaced. Kamijyo Touma, the very name that makes his blood boil, the insect which daringly punched him, punched the strongest level five without hesitation, all for the sake of a clone which could be remade with a push of a button, does he not fear death? He was just a weak level zero, yet why? Why the hell couldn't Accelerator fucking defeat him? It was humiliating.

Someone like Touma was absolutely in no position to lecture him on what's wrong and not, a mere egoistic human playing hero has absolutely no rights to reprimand him on life… Someone like him whom doesn't know the pain of being betrayed and targeted over and over again due to his accursed ability that was forcefully bestowed upon.

Yet someone like him was wavering his heart… Accelerator hated this feeling, of this awkward blend between jealousy and bitterness because unlike him, Touma had the power to protect the ones he cared, whereas Accelerator; who's only good at destroying. Maybe Accelerator had always wished for company, it couldn't be right? The boy whose growth was accompanied by blood was suddenly hoping for friends. How ridiculous and pathetic indeed.

It has being a few months after those incidents and conflicts, life now was much more normal and sullen, almost repetitious to a point, the city lights were always too bright, too cheery for his liking. With the bulky bag of drinks in his hand, Accelerator drags his weighty, sluggish body back on the accustomed road he takes everyday. Reminiscing, this was the exact place where he met Last Order, that noisy brat so full of enthusiasm and annoys him so much, just like Touma, those irritating existences, those pests.

It was so ludicrous, the fact that he was actually wondering about their well being, he couldn't give more then a damn to those insignificant creatures. Yet no matter how much he tries to feign ignorance, he still couldn't deny the vacancy that was drilling inside him. Was he always so weak hearted? Accelerator ponders to whatever happened to the creep that gets overly excited by blood spill? It would have being great if he were simply a remorseless, apathetic monster. That way, he'll never have to feel, he somewhat hated these human emotions; pride, ego, desire, guilt, all of those unwarranted emotions which would stir him up then leave him cold and confused and frustrated.

Espers and magicians, may all of them be damned.

Yet inside his heart, there was this tiny portion that yearned to see Touma again, that creation has already made too much of an impact for Accelerator to forget him. Even the ring of his name within Accelerator's mind provokes him.

Touma, Touma, Touma, how aggravating indeed, biting his lip in an unpleasant snarl trying to shake the thought off as Accelerator picked up his pace. He didn't realize his surroundings until he bumped into something, or rather, someone. Strange because normally his vectors would repel whatever incoming collision, unless if it's…

"Ah, I'm sorr… Oh, it's you…"

This nostalgic yet irksome voice that Accelerator was familiar to, there couldn't be any mistake…

Kamijyo Touma... What a joke.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh, my first attempt of a Toaru Majutsu no Index story, I'm a huge fan of pricks and choke chains and hormone inbalanced characters, but I hope Accelerator didn't go so much out of character. But anyways, please give me some suggestions and whether if this is worth continuing.

(Yes, if you know me, I'm very self conscious of my stories not being good enough, so if their no good, they'll get wiped from the face of earth.)

Anyways, I'm sorry for this being such a short intro, I'm still doing a trail run so if this gets continued, the later chapters would be longer, I promise! :D


End file.
